The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines combust a fuel and air mixture to produce drive torque. More specifically, air is drawn into the engine through a throttle. The air is mixed with fuel and the air and fuel mixture is compressed within a cylinder using a piston. The air and fuel mixture is combusted within the cylinder to reciprocally drive the piston within the cylinder, which in turn rotationally drives a crankshaft of the engine.
Engine operation is regulated based on several parameters including, but not limited to, intake air temperature (IAT), manifold absolute pressure (MAP), throttle position (TPS), engine RPM and barometric pressure (PBARO). With specific reference to the throttle, the state parameters (e.g., air temperature and pressure) before the throttle may be used for engine control and diagnostic systems. Traditional internal combustion engines include an IAT sensor that directly measures the IAT. In some instances, however, the IAT sensor can become inaccurate as a result of damage, wear and/or a number of other factors. Accordingly, the IAT sensor should be monitored to determine whether the IAT that is determined based on the IAT sensor reading is accurate.
Traditional internal combustion engine systems may additionally include a second IAT sensor, the reading from which is compared to that of the first IAT sensor in order to determine whether the first IAT sensor is accurate. This additional IAT sensor increases cost and complexity and itself must be monitored for accuracy.